


There’s no time to grieve

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Cuddly Dick’s funeral, M/M, Mile AU, Multi, Negatus’ POV, Original Character - Freeform, Pregnant Voltari, Voltari cheating on Dick, it’s still yonderland but—, original background story of Cuddly Dick, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Negatus feels that Disectus is being a bit weird during Cuddly Dick’s funeral—and when did Disectus and Voltari been so close?
Relationships: Voltari/Cuddly Dick, Voltari/Disectus
Kudos: 1





	There’s no time to grieve

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I love widow Voltari so much. Haven’t got time to write the full story out—will do so as soon as possible

summary：来点寡妇文学  
Negatus视角  
怀孕Vol🤤

*

Don Dick死了。

Hitherland人人都在谈论这件事。Don Dick的死亡对他们来说意味着很多。Dick兄弟*曾经统治着整个Hitherland。无论是军火走私、暴力抢劫还是贩售禁品全部都有涉足，称得上是两位实打实的恶人。

Alvis和Don，人们说，他们作恶多端，却又如此富有魅力。但人们其实不这么说，人们不敢说出他们的名字。Alvis是两个人之间的哥哥，他身材矮小，个性精悍，有着锐利的棕色眼睛。他的兄弟Don比他要高大，也比他看上去要和蔼。

当他们的势力还没扩散到Hitherland每一个角落时，人们给他起了一个外号——Cuddly Dick——只因为Don比他那位一声枪响能一条生命连带着一副名划一起消灭的兄长要更友善。

十年前，当他们兄弟俩刚满二十岁时，他们在Hitherland东区买下一家小酒吧，开了间喜剧具乐部，每天晚上舞台上形形色色的人上台表演，后台则有人有条不紊地一张张收保护费，将那些有些皱巴巴、沾着汗味的钞票放进怀里。

过了两年，他们的权力逐渐扩张，媒体开始被他们所威胁，从此再没有报纸敢报道他们二人有关的负面新闻，他们也开始扩展他们的业务。又过了一年，Alvis因为抢劫被遣送入狱，只待了几天，因为Don很快就把他弄了出来。

“弄”指的是Don靠着他的关系网，以及他藏在装着送给法官的古巴雪茄的铅盒里那厚厚一卷钞票。Alvis出狱后，兄弟二人去了一家叫“笼中鸟”的咖啡馆，想要坐下来重新制定一份更稳妥的计划。

而等到他们两人权力逐渐增长、逐渐能够一手遮天时，Alvis却宣布他想要金盆洗手。“我恋爱了。”他说，面庞坚毅，目不转睛地看着他的兄弟。

“爱情是不可靠的。”Don回答，但他知道自己的兄长从不轻言妄语。他一定会在深思熟虑后才开口说话。同时，他也知道自己的兄长爱的那个女人是谁。

她是那个在咖啡店里工作的姑娘，脸颊上有淡淡的雀斑，热爱诗歌与戏剧，有着能够让Alvis Dick静下心来看本书的魔力。

“我意已决。”Alvis说。

“那么，”Don微笑。“我只能这样了。”他掏出自己的手枪，在Alvis还没反应过来之前就扣动了扳机，整个动作做得行云流水，手甚至没有抖一下。

Alvis没有立刻死去，他倒在地上，血打湿他的衬衫、流满地面，一路蜿蜒至Don的脚下。他嫌恶地往后退了几步：“我会告诉Jane，你和别人的夫人偷情时被发现，死于那位丈夫的枪下。”

他转身离去，回过头来看了看他仍旧在地上挣扎的兄长，又微笑了：“还是给你留个念想吧。”他说，走到Alvis旁边，小心地不让自己的靴子沾上血渍，然后抬起脚在Alvis的弹孔上方狠狠踩了一脚，又重重地扭了扭靴尖。

一年后，Voltari嫁给了Don，顺带着将原本属于他自己的那份领土也一块并到Don的名下，他自己也变成了“Dick太太”，变成了一只有名无实的金丝雀，除了被Don带去参加各种活动外鲜少抛头露面。又过了四年，Don Dick死了。

所有的势力与权柄都一并落到了Voltari手里。Don掌控的那些忠心耿耿的领主们都在等待着Voltari的吩咐，等待一次理清楚一切事宜的会议。

但他们——我们——等来的是一封讣告。我不是个多么受Don重用的领主，带着我的三名小恶魔，很悠闲地住在Hitherland的边境处，只有在他来视察前才努力做做样子，剩下的时间都在划水和摸鱼。但出于尊重我还是准备出席他的葬礼，毕竟这可是Don Dick——他的死去也代表着Hitherland一个时代的灭亡。

葬礼的那天下了淅淅沥沥的小雨，到场的宾客基本都是我的同事。Voltari打着一把黑伞，孤零零地站在众人的最前方。他的背影被那身黑袍衬得格外纤瘦、格外落寞。头发花白的牧师的声音听上去平缓而羸弱，在这样的天气里，听上去不免有些太过于模糊了。

我身边的人和我一样很快就失去了兴趣。听牧师絮絮叨叨地缅怀Cuddly Dick做过的每一件事并不能让我多么激动。我们低下头去，拭去不存在的泪水，发出毫无意义的叹息。“有人想说些什么吗？”牧师问道，目光环视了一周人群，大部分人都移开了目光。

“我有话想说。”Voltari的声音响了起来，坐在我正前方的Disectus突然神经质地动了一下，又回归了静默。Voltari转过身来，面对着所有人。我惊讶地发现他脸上并无泪水，只有嘴唇在轻轻地颤抖着。

“我的丈夫在生前做出了很多事情。”他说，垂下了眼睛，“而我们都知道他是怎样的人。今天他躺在棺材里，双手交叠，身体冰冷。但留在我们心里的他永远是那个亲切的、带着微笑的、喜欢给人拥抱的Don Dick。我感谢你们今天的到来，他如果能看到这一切，也会微笑的。”

Voltari抬起眼睛，眼神湿润，目光哀婉，但并没有真正的眼泪。他无声地看了看人群，在望到我这个方向时神色忽然一动。“您情绪不要太激动了，不要动了胎气。”牧师说，Voltari退到了一边，把自己藏在那把黑伞下面。

等到牧师给出可以离开的信号时，大部分人都站起身，步伐缓慢的离开了。我多停留了一会，原本想在葬礼结束后和Giles去喝一杯，但他已经不见了。

Voltari站在Cuddly Dick的棺材旁，不知是在哭泣还是在缅怀他。我和Disectus一起看向那个方向，他回过头来：“他看上去伤心吗？”

Disectus今天打扮得和平日并无不同。穿着他的军装，带着他的勋章与绶带。我惊讶于他平静的语气，Dick生前最信赖的手下就是他，但我没在Disectus脸上看出一丝悲伤。

“Voltari吗？”我明知故问道，Disectus不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“是的，Voltari。”

“也许吧。”我回答，“他看上去总是这个样子。像没有感情，不是吗？”

“你怎么知道他平常是什么样子？”他尖锐地说，接着意识到自己的失态：“抱歉…Voltari看上去很冷漠吗？”

“是啊。”我耸了耸肩：“我甚至怀疑他根本没有爱过Dick。你知道，他看上去不会爱上任何人。”

“他看上去不会爱上任何人。”Disectus若有所思地说道，一个微妙的表情浮现在他脸上——那是个微笑吗？Disectus该不会要因为Voltari的绝情而惩罚他吧。

静默地站在棺木旁的那个身影摇晃了一下，好像他的黑伞正把他往后拽一样。Disectus猛地站了起来，椅子腿在草地上发出闷闷的响声。

“失陪。”他忙乱地说，“我要去——”Disectus做了个手势，指了指Voltari，然后看着我，像在等待我的准许。

“去呗。”我说，他松了口气，在原地停了一下，接着大跨步穿过了那些一排一排的凳子，遇到我的目光时还对着我微笑一下，像在解释什么。我不知道他想传递的意思到底是什么，但本能告诉我要不明就里地微笑回去。

Disectus走到了Voltari面前，弯下身子在Voltari耳旁说了些什么，拿过他手里的那把伞。在黑伞从Voltari的左手被换到Disectus的右手时，我注意到Disectus自然地搂住了Voltari的腰，后者并没有反抗，顺势黏Disectus黏得更紧了一些。

他们之前就这么熟悉吗？我心想，或许是感受到了我的目光，Voltari回过头来，刚好看到我正盯着他。他竖起一根手指，做了个“嘘”的动作。

Voltari的无名指上没有戒指。

Fin.

如果有时间就写上帝视角！目前只能到这里了x  
孩子是Disectus的  
*捏它英国黑帮，克雷兄弟


End file.
